


One for sorrow

by Trashbaphomet



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaphomet/pseuds/Trashbaphomet
Summary: A collection of poetry by Martin K. Blackwood.Published posthumously after his death in 2018.With thanks to the Magnus Archives for the original documents.





	1. Contemplating loneliness

There's a box  
A glass box  
You are a mime but not by choice  
You scream but it is silence  
You pound on the glass  
No one spares a glance  
No one can hear a thing  
Your painted face in a motley of red  
Painted in a mockery of joy  
Your harlequin costume like a prison  
You are insignificant  
The background  
The chorus  
Unremembered  
Forgotten  
The glass will never break  
You are haunted by your reflection  
every time you move it is with sadness  
With a bone deep loneliness  
You are a mockery of yourself  
A reflection warped by thought  
By what you want to be and what you cannot be  
Maybe you don't want people to notice  
Maybe you do  
They won't notice  
Nor will they care


	2. No Life

A crisscross pattern of rain on the window  
Clouds heavy and grey  
Muted and faded  
The world sleeps and the worms drown  
A bird flies overhead  
One for sorrow  
The second dead   
Trees blur but hills remain  
Steadfast and silent  
Ever sure and never falling  
Clothes on a line  
Rolling fields of green  
Abandoned buildings  
Abandoned people  
No life in this desolate place


	3. Stars

I thought I saw stars  
Bright bright stars   
I suppose in a way they are stars  
Modern stars  
Planes and satellites  
Street lamps and fairy lights  
Bright bright stars  
There are other stars too  
Sometimes a person can be a star  
Radiant and brutal  
Deadly but full of hope  
Stars are interesting  
Because in some way  
They never existed  
We have never been to the stars  
They extinguish in the blink of an eye  
And we will never see them  
Perhaps that's true of people as well  
You can only glimpse what people are made of  
And you fight and they leave   
Or they just leave  
Or you leave  
Or you just grow apart  
You will never get to see their stardust again  
And maybe  
Maybe one day if you see them in a crowd  
You won't recognise them  
They're just another star


End file.
